First Meeting
by lisabit
Summary: Happens before Times are Changing. The ancient vampire Isabella meets Eric, who is Godric's new child. How will her bond with Godric change now that Eric is in the picture? How will Eric deal with the deliciousness of Isabella?
1. Ch 1 Huntress or Hunted

**First Meeting**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

This story is a spin-off of _Times are Changing_. It takes place before Bella turned Stefan and Damon and before she came across the witch who made her the necklace for her to walk in the day.

**Quick One-Shot**

The year was 1066 and England was now under a new king. I had been here for several years, hiding in the dark and preying upon those who straggle behind. It wasnt much of a life, but for now it would do. I wanted to sleep away the years like so many others I knew. Before I came here I had lived in Italy with a group of vampires I used to call family. They called themselves the Volturri. I had been with them for more years than I remember, but I finally could not take the punishments anymore and left. Im sure that Aro, who I had grown very close to, is still looking for me.

Tonight the clouds were low; perfect hunting weather. I sorely needed new clothes, since the ones I had were hanging off of me in tatters. My hair was matted and partially hid my face. When in hiding, this disguise would do as well as any other. I sat low in a walkway waiting for someone to pass alone. Thats when I saw him; he spelled strongly of the sea and animal fur. The smells mixed, sickened me slightly, but my hunger had become too much. He did not look on me as he passed with his long blond hair half hidden under the fur on his broad shoulders. He was one of the tallest men I had ever seen which marked him as a North man. The fur and sea spell confirmed that.

I stood, following him down the streets slowly. He never looked back at me and just walked as if he wasnt going anywhere. As we came to the last house on the edge of town, he turned the corner and vanished. I had never lost anyone before, so I looked for him quickly, searching from the rooftops. Suddenly the smell of the sea was strong on the wind; I turned just in time to seeing the man as he landed on the roof behind me. We both stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes as we took in each others details, neither of us moving. That was when I was finally able to see his eyes, which I nearly got lost in the ocean blue of them. I stood tall, refusing to act like some child and attack the first thing that spooked me. He stood straight, his hands in his pockets as he turned his head with a twinkle in his eyes.

You my dear are a mess. You know it is not safe to follow strangers, he said, smirking.

Behind me I heard a faint chuckle, And it is not healthy for you to be out at night in this city.

I turned just in time to be caught by the shoulders and knocked down. The man was only slightly taller than I and had tribal tattoos across his neck and shoulders. I recognized him instantly.

Godric, I muttered in shock, catching his eyes. His arms still held me down, his knees pinning me to the roof on either side of my hips.

Isabella, my dear, please do not hunt my child. He hissed, pushed down hard on my shoulders.

I grabbed his wrists, smiling as I brought up my legs to wrap them around his arms, pulling him off me. Once his weight was off of me we both started laughing. Godric stood carefully, offering me a hand to stand. We both turned to a confused looking North man.

Eric, this is Isabella, one of my oldest friends and one of the most unusually smelling vampires I have ever met, Godric was still laughing lightly. Isabella, this is my child Eric.

I nodded to him quietly, blushing only slightly at the hungry look in his eyes.

Join us, Isabella, Godric offered quietly, holding his hand out to me.

I looked over the both of them for a moment, For a while I shall, as I took his hand.


	2. Ch 2 Old Friends

**Chapter 2 of the First Meeting**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

By popular demand I'm posting the next chapter of this story.

This story is a spin-off of _Times are Changing_. It takes place in 1066 before Bella turned Stefan and Damon and before she came across the witch who made her the necklace for her to walk in the day.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand looking at this poor excuse for a vampire. Here she stood covered in rags and mud completely unashamed that most of her well toned body was exposed to any that saw her. I had seen many vampires since Godric had turned me and killed even more in battle. Godric had introduced her as Isabella, the woman he had travelled with years ago. He vaguely remembered an Isabella from Godric's stories, but he had not said much about her. As a rule vampires did not stay together long since they were always so possessive of people and power.

"Hello Eric," Isabella had said to him, looking him over only a moment with liquid brown eyes before turning to Godric.

"We have a place nearby where you may clean up, dearest. There is a royal ball this evening at the palace if you would like to go. I'm sure you'd like to finish hunting as well."

"I do not care to be clean, but I must eat," she growled, her vision flashing over my shoulder. "Please excuse me gentlemen."

Without waiting for an answer she disappeared into the shadows. Godric followed after her as did I. I had seen Godric stalking his prey many times, but this was a whole new experience all together. She simply walked up to the man she was stalking and caressed his cheek lightly as his eyes followed down her body. The man was totally alert as she slid her fangs into his neck. The human moaned softly as she fed from him.

Godric gasped, taking a hold of my arm tightly as the most delicious smell I had ever breathed in hit me. I could not locate the source of it except for the possibility of the human. When I took a step forward Godric hissed and restrained me.

"No Eric," he commanded.

The smell overwhelmed me completely. Godric's arms held me in place like a vice; I could not break his hold no matter how hard I tried. My eyes were burning with hunger as Isabella's victim got louder and louder with his moans of passion until finally she released him. I could still hear his strong heartbeat as he sunk to the ground breathing heavily. It was then I could smell the blood his slowly closing bite mark. He smelled of normal human blood.

"Eric, it is Isabella," Godric answered my unspoken thought.

When the human's eyes focused he whispered, "Thank you, my lady."

My eyebrows shot up as I heard his words.

"He does not think she is real. It is part of how she feeds on humans and how her teeth react to them. He felt only pleasure, lust and release as she fed from him." Godric explained.

"Maybe I should have let her bite me," I whispered back with a chuckle.

Isabella's head turned in my direction only for a moment. Her face remained unemotional and calm as she gave me a penetrating glance before turning away. As the wind picked up that delectable flavor hit me again, but Godric pulled me back to stop me once more. This time Isabella turned back to me and stood not a foot in front of me with her arms folded.

"Take a deep breath, Eric," her voice turned quiet and deadly as she watched me carefully.

As I breathed in deeply my whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt Godric holding me tightly by the shoulders as I began to lose my balance. The hunger hit me again like an avalanche.

"Well North man?" she stepped closer, watching me contently with her eyes locked on mine.

It was then that Godric's words hit me once more. Was this beautiful vampire before me the source of the overwhelming smell? My fangs retracted violently in hunger, but I did not move.

"Now I see why you stay so dirty, my lady."

"You will control yourself, Eric. Isabella is from a very old bloodline."

My fangs retracted as the order took hold of me.

"Godric has always been very protective of me, but he knows that I can still protect myself when needed."

Godric smiled, a rare sight, touching his temples as if in memory.

"We should try that again soon. I wish to see if my skill to block you has improved, but that is another night. First let us clean up for tonight we will dance."


	3. Ch 3 The Dance

**Chapter 3 of the First Meeting**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

This story is a spin-off of _Times are Changing_. It takes place in 1066 before Bella turned Stefan and Damon and before she came across the witch who made her the necklace for her to walk in the day.

**The Dance**

Eric, Isabella and Godric travelled in silence until they reached an inn that sat on the water's edge. It was the only one made of stone in the several buildings near it. As they travelled Eric noticed that Isabella's scent slightly faded, but what clung to her was still difficult to resist. Only Godric's order stayed his attack. Isabella looked around at the people briefly as they walked through the tavern area. She ignored their long stares at the three of them moved to go upstairs. The room that Godric had gotten was one of the inner rooms with now windows. Godric closed the door behind them as Eric and Isabella entered the room.

"I shell return shortly," Godric told them as he stepped from the room.

Isabella sighed, and then poured some water into a small bowl. She totally ignored Eric as she washed most of the muck from her skin and hair. He was watching her carefully with interest, gritting his teeth as her scent only got stronger the more of her skin he saw. When her clothing fell to the floor, he growled loudly and turned away from her.

Soon after the door opened and Godric had returned with a long blue gown folded over his arm.

"You should not tease him like this, my lady," Godric told Isabella, his hand on Eric's shoulder.

She turned to face the two, "Tease?" When she noticed the expression on Eric's face, she turned away, "That was not my intent. I am a custom to being unclothed in front of others. Eric's growling puzzled me."

Isabella's eyes softened when she saw the dress draped over Godric's arm.

"For you, my lady," he handed her the gown.

"It has such a rich color, but perfect for the evening. You have my thanks."

They dressed quietly after that. Isabella quickly turned away as soon as Eric was shirtless. Godric only smirked at the two. Eric carefully watched her reactions to Godric and compared them to her reactions to him; an idea started to form in his mind.

"Are we ready?" Godric asked, checking himself over.

Isabella was standing with the back of her dress open to them, "Almost, Godric dear," her hands were busy with the pins in her hair. She looked over one shoulder to Eric, "Would you, Eric?"

With a nod, Eric stepped up to her and took the strings of her dress, tying each one. If his fingers lingered a bit or she shivered they both pretended not to notice. When he was done, she turned to him.

"Thank you," she whispered breathlessly.

Godric grinned, pulling a bottle out of his pocket, "Here… this should mask most of your scent. It is a mixture from my original tribe. It should help with mortals and immortals alike."

"If it works on me will you teach me how it is made?" Isabella asked him as she spread it on her neck and arms.

"Of course I will," he answered, offering his arm to her as soon as she was done.

Eric watched as she spread the strange liquid on her skin. Though it did not completely mask her scent, it did make it much easier to be close to her. Godric's manners towards her amazed Eric, but he followed Godric's example.

As Isabella took his arm with hers Eric bowed awkwardly and also offered his arm to her.

"I hate hiding that… intoxicating scent, but right now you smell so good you test even my limits,"' Godric rubbed some of the mixture into her wrist gently as they walked through the door.

They walked towards their destination slowly, taking in everything on their way. As they walked Eric took note of how Isabella's scent had indeed been masked, but she could still smell her human half faintly. It made her seem more real. The building they entered was one of the largest in town. The gentleman at the door greeted them and asked them to come in.

"I will leave you two for now, enjoy," Godric kissed Isabella's hand and left them.

"Eric would you like to dance?" without waiting for a reply she dragged him out onto the main floor. He only stood before her looking irritated.

Isabella pouted, "I will teach you quickly and quietly."

Eric only growled and turned away, but Isabella's hand only tightened.

"I insist, Eric," she growled.

Eric turned back to her silently; when she said his name like that something in him nearly snapped.

Godric watched from the balcony above the two fencing below. He knew that eventually Isabella would win; she always did. She would be the perfect one to teach Eric how to adjust and hide in this new world. As the two slowly began to dance he admired her skill in teaching Eric, although he remained stiff in his movements. Eric responded well to her in ways he stubbornly refused Godric himself. Godric imagined with the three of them there was nothing in this world they could not do.

Below, Eric held Isabella close to him softly; almost afraid he'd break her. Her bearing was one of a fierce warrior, but her body seemed breakable in the most fragile way. As he followed her steps, his body gradually loosened up and he began to enjoy the close feeling of her. With flair, he spun her around; the sound of her laughter filled the air, causing many heads to turn towards her. As the song ended, the two pulled very close together. Nose to nose now, Eric watched her eyes glittering in the faint light around the room. With a quick breath he pulled her closer with the hand on her back and kissed her softly. Isabella's arms gently wrapped around his neck, softly running her fingers through his hair her body responded to this kiss. Since neither of them really needed to breathe the kiss lasted for a very long time.

When the door near them banged open, the two vampires broke apart; both of them looked towards the door as the doorway filled. In the shadows of the door, two figures appeared in black robes, their faces hidden. Godric was by their side instantly, his hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Stay with her, Eric, and do not let her out of your site," he muttered quickly, pushing them towards the other side of the room.

Godric knew that the three of them could handle the problem, but much preferred to avoid humans as he did. The three headed quickly towards the outside door and swiftly down the steps. Outside, once they were away from all human activity the black robed figures appeared again.

"Good evening, gentleman," Isabella told them calmly, pulling her cloak about her shoulders.

One of the figures pulled back his hood, "Isabella, my dear, my eyes have not seen thine eyes in many turns."

"Demetri," she replied coldly.

Demetri stepped back, nodding quietly, "I see. Let us get this over with then," he drew back as the figures surrounded the three vampires.

Throwing off her cloak as the circle of vampires converged on them and attacked. The battle was like poetry in the movements of the three. They worked in sync perfectly standing back to back as each of the robed figures fell before them. Godric growled, tearing into one of the vampires, throwing him across the road as another jumped on him. Eric, being the Viking warrior he was, made very short work of the men that were attacking him. To both Eric and Godric's surprise, Isabella held her ground, hissing and tearing into the vampires without mercy or hesitation. They all fell to the trio.

When all was quiet, Demetri simply stood before them, quite alone, "You understand, I had to try, my lady; until we meet again."

He simply vanished.

Covered in blood, Isabella straightened out, no longer sensing any danger around them. The vampire bodies that fell around them quickly began disintegrating, leaving only their robes behind.

**More to come…**


	4. Ch 4  She's Wanted

**Chapter 4 of the First Meeting**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

This story is a spin-off of _Times are Changing_. It takes place in 1066 before Bella turned Stefan and Damon and before she came across the witch who made her the necklace for her to walk in the day.

**Quick note:** Thank you everyone who commented for me to continue. I asked that of ya'll so I would know this story was still read on here; otherwise I would not keep posting this story here. I write these stories for me as much as for my readers. I am sorry this update took so long, but my other stories keep pulling me away and I really didn't want to abandon this one… Sorry this chapter is so short… I couldn't think of a good stopping point and ending up cutting it up a bit to end it here.

**She's Wanted**

Godric's turned his head quickly when he heard a sound off in the distance, "We need to leave the area now," taking Isabella's hand and pulling her up into his arms. The trio jumped onto a nearby roof and turned back just in time to see several humans walking along the street they had just vacated. Eric turned to Godric in silent communication then they both turned towards Isabella.

"We need to leave town as fast as possible. With the Volturi after you again it would be best for you to be far away from where they know you to be." Godric looked over Isabella carefully, watching her reactions. Her body was still as stone as she stood watching the humans below.

"I just got away from Aro and already this begins," she whispered, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Eric moved towards her with one hand out, wanting to help this strangely compelling woman, but Godric grabbed his arm.

"Don't Eric. Trust me, you would not like how she responds," Godric snapped before that hand touched her.

With a deep sign, Isabella turned from the ledge and walked back towards the other two vampires, "Let us go, but first," she looked down at her torn clothing and flashed her claw, tearing her skirts until her legs were exposed to just above the knee and ripping the top layer of the dress from her. Now with most of the blood gone she stood in a much smaller gown. They sped to where Godric and Eric stayed the night, picking up their meager belongings before heading out of town. As soon as they were away from the city Godric swept Isabella up into his arms once again and the group flew off into the dark.

The night air cleared Isabella's head somewhat and she began to relax and breathe in Godric's woodsy scent carefully. She buried her face into his shirt as they flew, trying to get as close to him as she could. She heard his light rumbling chest and Eric's laugh from somewhere behind them.

"This should be far enough," Godric said quietly, dropping lightly to the ground in a field. Very close to them Isabella could smell stone, but with her face still buried in Godric's chest she could not see it yet. "We should be safe her, my lady," he set her down carefully in the grass, heading towards a small stone building. "This is one of my homes."

As Godric led the way towards the house, Isabella raised her hand, running it along the top of the grass, surprised at the feel of it. It had been a long time since she had been around anything but stone the timbers of town. Eric walked next to her, his eyes watching her carefully as they moved at human speed towards the structure. For some reason Isabella slowed, looking up at the stars above before stopping at the opening that Godric had left open.

"Come in, both of you, make yourselves at home," Godric told them, opening his arm to the room. The most dominate feature in the room was a stone trap door on the floor, a well made stone chimney and a small chair. The stones were moved aside, each resting against the huge wall behind it.

"I figured you would not want to go underground yet. It is much too early for that, but if you like I can show you around down there." The ancient vampire tilted his head with a grin, watching how Isabella moved as she made her way over to the hole in the ground.

"Let us go below for now. This night has been far too difficult and I would like to rest." Isabella took Eric's hand as he walked with her into the hole. The stairs below were wooden and well put together. As they descended into what would be blackness for a human, the three vampires looked around at the walls of the empty room they had entered. There were several wide hallways going off in different directions and the dusty smell was overpowering.

"We will leave the doors open until dawn. There are some more private rooms in the back with beds in them. It has not been very long since I have been here so nothing should break on us." Godric laughed softly to himself, walking into one of the first rooms. "Please feel free to rest, my lady."

Isabella thought back to the battle earlier that night. She kept thinking back to ways that she could have avoided it to no avail. Aro did not want her to leave the Volturi, she knew that, but she never thought he would hunt her down after she left. Marcus told her that she could leave in peace when she finally confronted Aro after many years of service. As usual, Aro did what he wanted again. Isabella signed, stepping in the room farthest from everyone and sinking into the comfortable looking bed. She slipped off her shoes and pulled off her outer garments before climbing into it more fully. As she settled down for her day rest, for it would soon be morning, she heard the grating of the stone doors as the closed. Almost fully asleep now she felt a body behind her, his body pressed firmly against her length and as she turned her head slightly she saw Godric's tattoos high up on his arm. In front of her she saw Eric, laying very close, but not touching except for his hand in her hair. Content between the two she fell into her death sleep.

**More to come…**


	5. Ch 5 Just How Far

**First Meeting – Chapter 5**

Currently takes place in central France in 1066. I don't own the characters, but this Bella is totally different.

**Just How Far**

As Isabella woke it took her a moment to realize where she was. In front of her she saw the pale and beautiful body of the vampire she just met last night, Eric. Behind her she felt another cool body pressed up against the length of her back, one arm draped over her. It took her a minute to see the arm draped over her; high on his arm were the unmistakable tattoos of her former lover, Godric. Not wanting to wake the two with the sun still high in the sky, Isabella stayed still. Every once in a while she'd feel the slight pull in her hair, but for the longest time she could not identify what it was. She turned slightly onto her back, moving carefully not to wake the two men.

Resting on one elbow Godric looked down on Isabella. In hand were a few strands of her hair that he braided into a slim braid with one hand. Before he said anything to her, he took the strand and placed it to his nose, breathing in her scent like a fine wine before kissing the strand and letting it fall.

"Good morning, my lady," Godric spoke quietly as if afraid Isabella would vanish from next to him.

"You never told me goodbye," he continued as he traced a finger along her cheek, his voice now thickly accented.

"Was not it you that taught me not to form attachments; that they could bring ones downfall," her voice merely a whisper.

Godric cringed slightly, not meeting her eyes, "I see you have learned a few more lessons as well."

The girl nodded, "I had to. How much longer do you think I would have lasted under Aro's thumb? I could save our kind, but too many died… too many humans and vampires alike."

The memories of her time with the Volturi came flooding back to her. The first time she had saw any of them was when she had met Demetri. Hunting in their city was one of the oldest rules, but of course Isabella did not know that she was there. Holding a human mind, the girl fed quickly and quietly, licking, then healing the marks from her fangs, sending the human on its way. Demetri had caught her and jumped her, taking her before Aro. At first she was to be executed, but Marcus had taken pity on her, calling for Eleazar to determine if she had powers or not. Eleazar only stood there in awe of what he felt from the then young vampire as she hissed at him. From then on she had no peace. Hoping to break her, Aro had sent her on the bloodiest, cruelest, hardest missions and every time she had come back successful, knowing her life would be on the line if she failed. Isabella hated Aro and all he stood for in her mind. Marcus was ruthless, yet gentle when talked to her. Caius only ignored her, seeing her as nothing more but a plaything for Aro. She broke free, defying Aro and disappearing into the dark. Since that time she had not stopped running, always watching her back.

"Is that why you went after my Eric? I know that you knew he was mine. There could have been no possible way you could not have known."

He traced down her chin and across her bottom lip with his fingertip, watching her carefully.

"He would not have hurt me," she simply said.

Suddenly serious, "You knew that if you killed Eric that I would kill you in return…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh Isabella," he took her head between his palms, balancing as only a vampire could.

"Do you really wish to meet your final death that much?"

When she did not answer the old vampire bent down to press his lips gently to hers. Still able to feel her emotions through their old bond, Godric slid closer to her, his lips moving to her ear.

"Dearest Isabella your heart is too good for this world; longing for peace and love yet doomed to be a killer."

Godric looked over her carefully, "Let me be the killed for you instead. That way you may still have love and peace. There is too much anger and sorrow inside you, my lady, and I can still feel you. The bond is still there after all of these years."

Rolling more onto her back, Isabella moved away from Eric slightly while releasing her arm from under his body. She could not help her eyes roaming over the still form of Godric's child.

"Come, I want to show you something," she told him, carefully sliding out from between them before she got out of control.

Taking his hand, Isabella led him to the hole within the building, pushing it open. It was still light outside, but it was far enough inside that no light came down the whole.

"What are you doing?" Godric muttered, panicked.

"Watch," Isabella grinned, jumping up through the hole.

As she jumped, Godric jumped at her screaming, "Isabella No!"

**I know I cut it a little short, but this story has short chapters **** Please review and tell me what you think. Please don't hate me for this cliffhanger, I couldn't resist.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Currently takes place in central France in 1066. I don't own the characters, but my Bella is totally different than Twilight Bella. Remember, this is a prequel to my other story Times are Changing (which happens now). There will be a prequel to this soon… that way everyone will know just what Bella means to Godric.

**Before:**

As she jumped, Godric jumped at her screaming, "Isabella! No!"

**Chapter 6**

He could see her above, hiding back in the shadows. The early morning light barely filtered through the house, but it would be enough to burn her surely. Godric stood there in wonder watching the girl as nothing happened.

"Please come back down here; you know neither of us would last very long in the sun."

She turned, the sunlight suddenly hitting her face fully in its dark colors of sunset. Isabella smiled, her face totally unharmed.

Looking at her in wonder, Godric did not know what to do or even if it was necessary, "How are you doing this?"

Within an instant Isabella stood before him, her skin now smelling strongly of sunshine and early evening winds.

"It is magic, my love. I have found a way to stand in the daylight once more." She touched the necklace that she had been wearing since he saw her again. Now with her so unclothed he could see the blue stone within it much more clearly.

Completely overcome with relief, the old vampire took the younger one by the hands and kissed her hard, not bothering to wait for her to respond in any way. She fought him for a second, then relaxed into his arms as he led them back to the room they had started in so they would be safely out of the sun.

"Come with me," Isabella whispered as she broke from the kiss. "Eric will be fine here. I only want to go for a run in the sun."

From inside her bodice, the girl untied an old looking ring with a blue stone, "This is for you," the traced his finger gently before sliding it on, whispering an incantation.

"I don't have one for him since I did not know of him until recently," pointing towards where Eric was. "Please… come with me."

Godric sighed, taking her hand and let himself be dragged back into the room with the door going upwards. He pulled back on her hand when she placed herself under the whole, preparing to jump.

"There is nothing to fear here," before he could catch her again, she vanished upwards.

Pacing back and forth, Godric looked up and the scent of the sun grew stronger, but he was sure he did not smell any burning. He took a deep and unnecessary breath before leaping up and landing in the full sun. He stayed crouched, one arm hiding his eyes while attempting to find his lady. Completely blinded by the sun, he waited until the spots in his eyes cleared to look around where he was. The colors… he forgot how vivid colors were in the daylight. Slowly, he stood and stepped outside in search of the girl. He finally spotted her in the distance, the grass around her touching her hips and her hands touching the tops of it. She was breathtaking.

"This is the only time I feel safe now."

Joining her, he placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip, "Will you join Eric and I in our travels? You would be safe with us." He nuzzled her neck gently.

"I'm so tired of being alone…" Isabella's eyes seem distant for a moment before she turned in Godric's arms and nuzzled his neck in return. "I will for now. Whatever happens, I'll stay with the two of you for now."

**The end for now**

A/N 02/23: Gads, my spelling in this story is awful… eventually I'll go back and fix it… I'll try better to proofread from now on until I can find a Beta. This story is complete for now… sorry for the short ending, but it was only meant to be an introduction on how she met Eric. More stories of the trio's antics will be coming eventually.


End file.
